Revelations
by Neoma
Summary: He felt light and free, but this was soon short lived as another blow was delivered to the base of his neck causing him to black out. Plz be nice.
1. Chapter 1

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter 1 - Revelations**

How on earth did he get here? His head hurt like hell. All he could hear was water dripping in the corner, ever splash and splat sounded louder than a scream. His head was pounding; he honestly felt that his head will explode. His neck was sore. Trying to move it had only caused him more pain as he couldn't move due to the fact it was chained to a wall. He couldn't breath. He was panicking, trying to find out where he was. He slowly opened one eyelid. He scanned the room looking for any sign revealing where he might be, but he was only greeted with darkness. Every corner and every space was surrounded by it. He spoke in a hush whisper, "What happened to me". Staring into space, events of the night before were revealed, the same night that he had lost it all and the revelation of him sitting correction chained to the wall and his capture calling it his new home. He remembered. "Oh yeah I remember." He laughed hysterically.

---- Flash Back. ----

"Help! Someone help, the temples are on fire!" Someone shouted. He had unfashionable stumbled out of bed wondering who or what was causing the shouting. As he stumbled subconsciously to his window to view the so called events that were being shouted out in every direction. As he came upon his window he was greeted with a most horrific site he had every seen. The temples that he had spent so many of his years and all of his time to build and run be engulfed by flames. Without hesitation he had sprinted to his door. Yanking it open he had ran down the long corridor until he had reached the main doors, to the sleeping quarters of the temple priests and followers. As every step he took his mind asked the same question 'who would want to attack the white temples Galen. Who or why.' Pushing the main doors open with all his might, he was given the answer to his question. The king had sent his army to destroy the temples. Why? He didn't know. Before he could help the world around him became blurred before being engulfed by darkness as a sharp jolt of pain shot into his neck.

"Argh. Where am I?" He had whispered as he slowly regained conscience.

He felt heavy. He could hear and feel every beating pulse in his head. His eyes felt so heavy that he couldn't open them. He had no idea of where he was. One thing he new he wasn't at the temple anymore.

Feeling heavy objects around his ankles, wrist and neck, he knew that he had been captured. As he realised his situation he started to panic. Pulling violently at his restraints trying to get away, however this had only caused the pain in his ankles, wrist and neck to increase until he felt a warm liquid cascade down his neck. Realising that it was blood he had stopped his action and resorted to shouting at the top of his lungs "Someone, tell me where am I?"

"You are in the king's palace. You should count yourself lucky that you weren't killed like the rest of you clan in that place you called holy." An ice voice had replied.

The stranger's voice bounced of the walls giving him an air of superiority. He suddenly realised that he was talking about all the followers and priests, the people he had once called friends. He stared into the darkness as images of the priests being killed one by one, trying to defend the temple, wee slowly destroyed. He could hear the cries of women pleading for the soldiers to stop. He could see them as they were grabbed by the hair and raped violently then be headed. He watched as the entire scene played in front of his eyes. His eyes over flowed with tears realising that it was all true.

"Who are you?" He asked to the source of the voice in a hushed whisper as a new batch of tears over come him.

"You'll refer to me as your new master." The voice had not wasted any time in correcting his new possession terminology. The voice smirked inwardly. Think of all the ways he could use his new possession

He was shocked by the sudden indication that in, roughly one day he had change form a high ranking priest to a mere servant. His shock was suddenly replaced by rage as he spoke out.

"I am not your possessions! Not know and never will be!" He snapped back.

He thought of all he had done and all he had worked for all of his seventeen years and for it to suddenly be taken away from him. He will not give in that easy as the anger boiled inside of him.

"Hmm you are brave but naïve." The voice was truly impressed by his bravery. "I am impressed by your courage but one thing you must know is that I always get what I want whether there willing or not. You have two choices one is to become my…. lets says my ..erm…help or sit down here and watch yourself slowly decay, it's your choice. Also I hope your comfortable as this will be your new room if ……you decided……to be disobedient in the future for now enjoy your stay and I'll see you later for your answer" He walked out of the room leaving me to ponder his statement.

---- End Flash Back----

"Please Galen I ask for forgiveness for all the wrong doings that I have done for me to gain such a punishment." I called out into the darkness.

He thought of all the possibly things that he could have done or hand done to such an extent that it had anger his god, to give him this punishment. His mind slowly drifted to his friends and what they would have done in his situation. However this only brought more tears to his eyes as he remembered the visions of their gruesome deaths.

Thinking he thought about his situation. One he was stuck in a dark room somewhere in the kings palace. He knew that the person he had been talking to had played a hand in his friends' death and would be willing to kill him if he gave the wrong answer. He laughed which was slowly over run by sobs. 'It's hopeless' he thought 'whether I say yes or no I've already sold my soul'.

A door was opening, he had come back. He would not let him (the voice) see him cry. He will be strong and he will deliver his answer.

"So what is your answer?" the voice said, not revealing any emotion.

His throat went dry. He struggled to get those six words. Those same six words, that will change his life forever.

"I will be obedient, my .. my… master" As he finale said those word a sense of disgust washed over him. He felt dirty and cheap. He had promised himself never to bow down to anyone after that incident. Turning his face away from where he thought he might have been. He starred at the wall waiting for a reply. The one that would seal his faith.

"See, that didn't hurt as much as you thought" The voice was laced with humour.

"Guards unchain him and take him to my chambers" He turned around and left without a single clue of what he'd new master might look like correction his master the king and leaving him to wonder what he had gotten himself into.

He watched as two guards slowly approached him and started to unchain him. He felt the restraints on his neck drop and hit the floor with a loud clink; it was soon followed by the restraints on his arms and legs. He felt light and free, but this was soon short lived as another blow was delivered to the base of his neck causing him to black out.

To Be Continued……………


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Beyblade but I don't.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter 2 – New Rules**

---Last Time---

_He watched as two guards slowly approached him and started to unchain him. He felt the restraints on his neck drop and hit the floor with a loud clink; it was soon followed by the restraints on his arms and legs. He felt light and free, but this was soon short lived as another blow was delivered to the base of his neck causing him to black out. _

--- Continuation---

He slowly rolled over in the warm sheets of the bed he currently lied in. Feeling the softness and silkiness of the sheets upon his skin he nuzzle down between them as he subconscious wonder where he had now ended up. Feeling the ferocity of the sun on his face he slowly opened his eyes. He was greeted by a wondrous sight. Lifting himself up, He felt the silk sheets slither into a pool around his waist as if sitting in a sea. He stared, amazed at the beautiful site around him.

The bed he currently occupied, was a very large four poster bed that was draped with sequence cushions, fur skins and cotton sheets in a variety of colours. The bed stood firmly on a circular platform high above the ground. The room was squared as far as he could tell the main door was located in front of him. The doors stood a magnificent seven foot high, increasing the size of the room. Pivoting his round to see what was behind him, he saw another door that was relatively smaller than the main doors, he automatically new that it was the door leading to the bathroom. He slowly turned around trying to absorb every single detail of the room. The opposite walls on his side had huge arch ways that had white drapes leaning to one side. As far as his eyes could tell, the one on his right lead to garden located on an overly sized balcony were the whole city could be seen whereas the other, lead into a room filled with clothing, and cushions. Looking to the ground below him he saw that the floor adorn were white tills same as the walls.

As he mentally explored the room, he wasn't aware of his nakedness. Every move he made revealed honey coloured skin with define muscles that contracted and relaxed with each other movement. His hair was unbound leaving a sea of ebony that fluttered around him. His body was lean but had a feline grace to it. His ears were long and pointy giving him, in general, a cat like appearance. His eyes were of a golden colour innocent but mysterious. He was truly a work of master piece.

After mentally exploring the room. He sat in the middle of the bed as he waited for someone, any one to come in and tell him that it wasn't really. He sat their knees drawn up close to his chest and, a red blanket drawn around him keeping him warm. He watched as the sun slowly set casting the room into darkness. He pondered his options ' I could leave this room and try to find a way out but what if I run in to some guards I will surely get killed, or I can wait here, and wait for the occupant of the room to find and then I will get into more trouble. Either way I'll just get into more trouble' he slowly started to cry silently thinking of his ever demising situation. A sudden wave of loneliness engulfed him as he remembered his friends and the people he once knew as his family, at the temple. His quiet sobs soon became more hysterically and out of control. He laid his head on his knees, his hair creating a black curtain around him.

As he continued to cry, he couldn't see or hear as one of the main doors opening slowly revealing a man of great stature. He walked silently into the room staring at the being crying on his bed. He was angry that the being had not taken any notice of him. He walked quietly to the platform and slowly climbed up the three stairs to the bed. He walked behind the beings and grabbed his neck and forcefully yanking both his head and neck backwards

He felt a sudden jolt of pain enter the same spot he was hit twice, causing him to gasp and stiffen up as more tears cascade over the brim of his eyes. 'This is it I should have left this room.' He thought. He felt his neck being yanked back forcefully until his golden eye meet blood red ones. Staring into those eyes he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. The owner of those eyes spoke quietly and menacing at him saying, "If I ever see you cry again in my presence you'll be sent to the dungeon. Furthermore whenever I enter the room you must acknowledge my presence as I do not what to take unnecessary actions in punishing you. And you will know address me as master."

Pushing his head forwards and letting go he walked down the stairs of his platform and into room with his clothing. As he silently walked to the room a heavy silence had entered the room with the only sounds of the beings raged breathing as he tried to compose him self.

As he entered the room he called loudly out "what is your name?"

The being on the bed shifted timidly on the bed trying to get ride of the nervousness so he can respond to the question. Time slowly ticked by, causing the person in the room to shout out "Well! What is your name!"

Due to the sudden outburst he didn't he staggered his name out in a quiet whisper"R Ree Rei Kon mmaster"

"See how easy that was". He had emerged out of the room with nothing but a pair of black pants that rode extremely low on his hips revealing extremely pale skin. Due to the sudden change of clothing and skin it has caused Rei to blush furiously. Seeing this he took it to his advantage. He sauntered up to Rei until he was right in front of him.

Seeing him slowly walking towards him. Rei felt overall exposed due to his nakedness. Extending one paled hand towards rei's face he slowly caressed it amazes by its softness. Kneeling down until he was face to face with him he looked straight into his eyes he leaned forward brushing his lips against rei's. Pulling away slightly rubbing his cheek, he slapped.

Rei covered his abused cheek, he turned his face away form him. His breathing was laboured he tried with all his strength not to cry but it was for nothing, a single tear escaped his eyes followed by another and another. Rei whispered, "Why?"

"Do not speak when spoken to! Furthermore if I find you crying in my presence you will be dealt with. Understand?" was the reply leaving Rei confused and angry. 'He had been so gently he looked like he even cared but why did he slap me. It hurts so much'

Grabbing Rei arm he forcefully pulled him up and dragged him across his room to the room, filled with clothes, he turned left and walked on until they came across a door. Opening the door he shoved Rei.

"This will be your new room. I want you to be up at dawn to draw a bath and ready my clothing for the day. You will repeat this everyday until I give you new instruction. As for now enjoy your room and get enough sleep as you start tomorrow." Closing the door with a slam, Rei was left alone looking at his new room.

It was a small square room with a very small window above the bed. The bed was coved with a thin sheet of fabric, on the bed lay the remains of once very fashionable clothes in very bad conditions. Putting them on he rip a strip from the sot and dirt cover shirt and bound his hair leaving his bangs to cover his face. Slowly sitting on the bed he slowly drifted into a restless sleep.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Neoma: Before anyone kills me I just want to say that I've bee extremely busy this last week and hadn't had time to write it properly so I'm just saying sorry


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is quiet boring but it needs to be done so that you can understand the next chapter a bit.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Beyblade but I don't.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter 3 – A Name**

---Last Time---

_It was a small square room with a very small window above the bed. The bed was coved with a thin sheet of fabric; on the bed lay the remains of once very fashionable clothes in very bad conditions. Putting them on he rip a strip from the sot and dirt cover shirt and bound his hair leaving his bangs to cover his face. Slowly sitting on the bed he slowly drifted into a restless sleep._

--- Continuation---

He nearly jumped out of his bed. He was covered in sweat considering that his room was extremely cold and that his blanket was thinner than paper. He looked at the window and saw that it was nearly dawn. Getting out of the bed quietly, un-bounding his hair he plaited it and tied the tip of the end. Finishing the task he walked to the door and opened it slightly. Hearing nothing and seeing nothing he walked out of his room and into the main bedroom hoping that he was still sleeping. See that he was still asleep he walked to the door that was joined to the bathroom. Opening as quietly as he could he slide in he closed the door after him.

He stared at the room in astonishment. The room was room was squared just like the main room, in the middle of the floor sat a huge bath that would have been consider as a pool with steps leading in and out of it. At the far end laid a fire place with three huge copper pots. The room was filled with plants and cushions of different colours. On one of the shelves laid different sticks of incense and a bowl. Whilst on the other shelves laid oils, creams soap , bath salts and many towels.

Walking towards the copper pots were he peered inside and saw that it was filled with water. Dipping a finger in the water, it was cold. He also saw a tap near the edge of the bath, opening it hew saw water pour into the bath. Walking back to the fire place he stooped down and started a fire. Placing all the post on the fire place he waited until the fire was blazing. He sat on the floor and listened to the world around him. He saw that the bath was nearly full and went to shut he tape off. As he came back the water had finished boiling. Taking the pots one by one he poured the water into the bath causing steam to rise up.

When he was finished he stepped out of the room as quietly as he could. Closing the door quietly he walked back the closet to select he's 'masters' clothing for the day. Opening a draw he noticed that everything was black except for a whole section of white scarves. Selecting black trousers and a plain black shirt and one of his many white scarves he carried them into the bathroom and placed them on one of the shelves next to a towel. Checking that the water as at the right temperature. He walked back outside and leaned against the door.

'ok Rei take a deep long breath, you can do this , just walk up to him and wake him up'. Gaining the courage he walked slowly towards the platform and climbed the stairs. He palms were getting damp and he was starting to sweat. Pulling back the curtains of the bed he peered in. He was still asleep but he was in the middle of the bed and covered by many blankets and pillows. Groaning in frustration, was an act to cover his fear of what might happened. He climbed unto the bed and crawled quietly to where he slept. He moved pillows and blankets slowly until a basic outline of his form was seen. Placing a tanned hand on a pale exposed shoulder he shook it gently.

He didn't move. Placing his face closer to his ear he noticed his two toned hair. Long grey bangs at the front that covered most of his face and dark blue at the back exposing the back of his neck. Glancing at his face he noticed that there were two blue triangles on his cheek. Realizing the task at hand he whispered in his ear "wake up my master" he still felt disgusted when ever he said that. He still would not wake. Turning him over he placed both hands on his shoulders and gently shook him while saying "wake up". This did the trick his eyes slowly opened to reveal sleepy red eyes.

Before he new it he was flipped unto his back and his hand pined above his head, and staring into angry red eyes. "What do you think your doing". His eyes had become cold. Rei was scared he reared the man that was on top of him and what he might do he spoke.

"I was waking you up so that I can inform you that your bath was ready." He snapped back, he turned his face away from him trying to avoid his accusing cold gaze and hiding the fear that were visible in his golden eyes.

He felt a had clench the lower part of his face and yank his head back to it's original position, until he met the cold gaze again. The sheer force of the action had caused Rei so much pain that he had stated to cry.

"Pathetic. Don't you ever wake me up again. I don't know what gave you such and idea but never touch me unless I tell you. You will wait in the bathroom keeping the water room until I wake up. You will stay there with me until I say so otherwise and if I dismiss you must wait by the door awaiting any instruction giving by me and only me. You Understand?. He spoke silently. During the speech he had squeezed Rei's jaw extremely hard causing Rei to whimper and hoping that it will stop soon.

Letting go of Rei's lower face he watched as Rei stumble out of his bed and walked hurriedly to the bathroom. Walking in a few seconds later he watched as Rei stood in a corner with his head bowed. Removing his clothing he entered the bath.

Rei kept his head down. He heard splashes showing that he had entered the bath. He stood their in quietly not moving a muscle. He was startled when his name was called, "Rei!"

Looking up from the tiled floor he replied "yes master".

"Bring me a towel and make it quick." An icy voiced asked. He could tell that he was angry and didn't want to get hurt today again.

Running as quickly round the other side of the bathroom he grabbed the towel that was next to his masters clothing.

"Good. Now come to the edge of the stairs, and leave the towel there. You may leave"

Exiting the bathroom he went to the drapes that separated the balcony to the room. Opening them slightly he walked into the balcony. Entering it, it was filled with many fruit trees and flower; it reminded Rei of the vast gardens back at the temple. The view was fantastic as he was able to see the enter city from wherever he might sit. Walking on he found an apple tree right on the other side of the balcony. Remembering that he hadn't eaten for a couple of days, he didn't know how long, he picked one and bit into it. It tasted very sweet. Continue to feast on his apple, he wonder around until he found a very large hole.

Looking inside he saw that it was empty and had green and white hairs on the ground. It was looked suggesting that the animal hadn't been hear long enough to mark his territory

Sitting down he pondered what may live there and for how long. He was brought out of his thought when he heard someone knocking at the main doors. Trying to stay out view he crawled on his hand and knees to the entrance, seeing nothing he started to listen to there conversation, and heard it.

"King Kai, the ………………."

The rest of the words were drowned out as Rei continually repeated the name he had heard. The person that had in slaved was the king. The same king that was considered a cold hearted bastard, his life was getting worse every day. Crawling back to the whole where the animals resting place was he sat their and watched the sunrise over the buildings and markets.

Drawing his legs closely to his body he sat there the whole day waiting for the animal and for the night time too come.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

As I said before the chapter is boring and slow. The reason is that I lost my inspiration which was a 1 day ban on coke which is not a good thing for me. Update sooner than you think

P.s I need some ideas for chap four


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: this story doesn't include the all scared bit beast just one.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Beyblade but I don't.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter 4 – Cat**

---Last Time---

_Drawing his legs closely to his body he sat there the whole day waiting for the animal and for the night time too come._

--- Continuation---

He was awoken by something purring, And that he's chest was extra warm. Opening his eyes he noticed that it was nearly nightfall and that he was lying on his side. Looking down unto his chest laid a peculiar animal. It was bigger than a cat but smaller than a dog. It fur was also a strange colour a mixture of white and green. From the way it was positioned against his chest he knew that it was a kitten or more likely a cub. Raising one his hand and placing it gently on the animals head it. He stroked it. Hearing the purring get louder he knew that it enjoyed it. Removing his hand, he repositioned himself so that he was sitting. He scoped the cub and placed it on his lap. The kitten stared at him with emerald eyes that were so innocent.

"So what should I call you, cub of mixed and green eyes?" thinking hard he remembered a painting he saw in the temple library and the story that behind it. The painting was of his god and his guarding spirits. The story was that when the temples were built he had assigned guardians to protect the temples from evil spirits from gaining access and controlling the priest and worshipers. However he had kept one all to himself to guard the gates to higher planes. Remembering the picture of the animal, it's eyes were green and his fur was green and white the animal was called drigger.

Looking back down at the animal that was now sleeping quietly on his lap he stroked it. He said "I'm going to call you drigger little one." Placing him his arm he stood and walked to the fruit tree. Picking as many as he could carry he walked back to his cold empty room. Placing the fruit down in a neat pile on the floor, he then placed the cub on his bed and covered him with all of the material he could find.

Seating next to the cub he slowly fell asleep.

Kai walked into his room. It was quiet. Looking round for Rei he didn't find him. Thinking he realised that he might have gone back to his room. Walking to his closet he changed into his night clothing. Walking back out he went to his bed and lied down. Looking at the ceiling he let himself relax just enough so that he can sleep easily.

For days now, Rei had found himself doing the same routine. Wake up early, ready the bath and stay there until his master was ready. Leave when he changed and go to the balcony. There he would pick fruits and stay until Kai was gone. He will then go back to his room and have breakfast, feed drigger and play with him until they both fell asleep. However one night he couldn't sleep. It was the middle of the night and there was huge possibility that kai would be in his room.

Opening the door slightly he tip toed slowly into the main room. The room was dark but that the didn't stop him form noticing that the bed was empty. Hoping that he was still busy he walked silently to the entrance of the balcony. Opening the curtains slightly he walked out into the balcony. It was a cloud less sky and a full moon. It was beautiful. The city was illuminated by white light. Walking to the edge of the balcony he gazed at the city. He was unaware of kai staring at him.

Kai watched, from his hidden position on the balcony. Looking at Rei he was amazed at how his eyes shinned yellow in the moon light. He couldn't wait for his the game to begin, to make Rei his. Slipping out quietly he went to his bed and fell asleep.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

I have decided to finish this story small, cause I never actual had a story outline. So yeah I will be posting in the future, months probably five.


End file.
